Broken Toys
by Sashocirrione
Summary: One night when the two are alone Near reminds Gevanni that not only is he an actual adult, rather than a child, but he's also very dangerous. Creepy Near, general weirdness. NearxGevanni pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Broken Toys"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **Contains discussions of canon character deaths from both the 1st arc and 2nd arc (if you don't know which characters die yet, don't read this!). Also contains minor spoilers for matters dealing with the SPK, up to nearly the end of the anime/manga. Also contains major spoilers for the novel "Death Note: Another Note" (i.e. if you don't know Beyond Birthday's history, then don't read this).

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities. Creepy imagery, sexual threats.

**Summary: **Near reminds Gevanni that not only is he an actual adult, rather than a child, but he's also very dangerous.

**Pairing: **NearxGevanni (yes, Near is seme)

**Additional Notes: **All the canon events previous to this have occurred as normal. This is set during the time the SPK is tracking Mikami and trying to figure out a way to use him to prove Light is Kira.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was very late at night. Gevanni had just finished entering his report into the computer on what Mikami had been doing. He stretched and spun the chair around. Everyone had gone home except himself and Near. Near was lying on his stomach on the floor, barefoot and wearing white pajamas, working on an elaborate series of connected towers made from stacked dice. A dozen or so toy robots were scattered around him, some standing, some lying on their sides. The room's lights were dimmed, and the glow from the monitors bathed the entire place in a sickly glow.

Just as Gevanni stood up, Near paused in his play. Without turning around to see Gevanni, he said, "Do not knock over my dice. If you harm my structures in any way there is a severe penalty."

"I know," Gevanni said, "and I am always careful."

In a weird almost-monotone, Near said, "You don't know. You are a liar. Well, I suppose it is my fault. I told Halle Lidner long ago what her penalties would be. I have told most of the others as well. I have been neglectful with you."

Near scooted slightly to the side and his busy fingers started stacking dice on a different part of the structure. He was still faced entirely away from Gevanni, sprawled out on his stomach with his legs slightly spread. Gevanni almost had the feeling he was having a conversation with Near's pajama-clad butt.

Near's hands stopped and he said, "Do you like your career, Gevanni? The Kira investigation is very prestigious. Once we catch Kira, I'm sure you'll receive plenty of honors and rewards. But, if you were to get fired before then, nobody would even know who you had been."

"Are you saying you'll fire me if I knock over your dice towers?"

Near craned his head around, looking back over his own shoulder at Gevanni. Somehow, the movement looked unnatural, as if Near's head had become unhinged, the neck twisted too far, like a demon in a movie. Near fixed his gaze on Gevanni and something flickered within the depths of those eyes.

Near said, "No. But the price of forgiving you is high. You will need to give me oral sex. And, if you break one of my toys, the price is anal sex, with you on the receiving end."

A shockingly weird feeling ran through Gevanni at the image that popped into his head. Him and Near doing sexual things? A threatening, sinister Near? There was something so sick about it, so very wrong. Near shifted slightly in his position on the floor, his round butt-cheeks moving just barely within his pajama pants. The movement looked sultry and child-like at the same time.

Gevanni said, "That's sexual harassment. Besides, you're a kid. The two of us... it wouldn't be right."

Near said, "I am a completely legal adult. As to sexual harassment, there are special rules for the Kira case. Ordinary laws and procedures do not apply. None of our supervisors are even allowed to know our identities, let alone what happens here. No, I am the next best thing to a living L, and I will run the investigation however I please. You will obey my rules."

Gevanni tried to think. What could he say about that? Everything Near had said was true. None of the ordinary channels existed to file complaints like that. Near could run things however he liked. Gevanni could always leave, but that was the only recourse he had. There was a tense silence in the room, broken only by the soft clicking of Near once more stacking dice.

Near suddenly said, "I am trying to become L, to replace him. Sometimes I feel that I am trying to cannibalize his soul. But after I consume everything he is, everything he was before his death, I will create my own version of it. This is a perversion of mine, and it might kill me."

A chill moved through Gevanni at Near's words and the strange tone they were spoken in. Gevanni said, "I don't understand."

"You see," Near said calmly, "there is a long history of successors who tried to imitate L. Where I come from, there is talk that all of us are cursed. L cannot be imitated, and somehow the universe doesn't allow it. Therefore, we get destroyed. I will show you the video."

Still with his back to Gevanni, Near crawled over to a remote control, pressed a few buttons and one of the large monitors at the front of the room came to life. The video showed a large room, like a living room but far bigger than the kind that would be found in any normal house. This was like a living room for a mansion, with a lot of space and a dozen couches scattered around. The ceiling was very high, and the room looked old, classy, a bit worn out. It also looked rather English, or at least Old World. A few dozen teenagers were in the room, mostly sitting on the floor near a large Christmas tree. A middle-aged man who looked rather like the stereotypical image of a butler was standing next to the tree and handing out presents. Mouths were working constantly in the video, but there was no sound at all.

Near said, "In the next few moments you will see him."

"Who?"

"L at age seventeen. As far as I know, this is the only video of him that exists. It was supposed to be destroyed, but I saved it despite orders."

Gevanni watched the video, unsure what he should look for. He'd seen Near's finger-puppet of L, but it was so crude and simple that he could only perhaps guess that L had black hair and large eyes. There were several teenagers already in view with those characteristics.

"There!" said Near, in a voice laden with emotion.

A very strange-looking teenager with black hair and protruding eyes had walked into the scene. Not exactly walked, more like pulled by the elbow by an adult woman who seemed like some sort of caretaker, for as soon as she was done with him she turned to attend to the needs of the other kids. The teenager, L, had eerie eyes, like black mirrors. Unlike the other figures present, he seemed to almost be looking out of the video at the real world. His eyes had an odd sort of life to them. They were calculating, perceptive, yet detached.

L slouched as he walked, hopped onto a couch, and crouched there like a monkey. His head was leaned forward, and his disorderly mass of black hair fell into his eyes, almost hiding them. He was pale, extremely skinny, and did not look like he slept much. He was wearing baggy jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt that seemed too large for him. As soon as L had situated himself, he began taking pieces of candy out of his pockets and lining them up in several rows on the arm of the couch. He seemed reluctant and uncomfortable, as if getting Christmas presents was simply a chore he had to endure before getting back to what he actually wanted to do. He didn't even look at what the others were receiving, and each time a present came his way, he merely stacked it instead of opening it. The resemblance to Near was eerie.

Then Near clicked a button, and the scene changed. This time it was L crouched on a chair in what looked like a library. No... not L, Gevanni realized as the camera zoomed in closer. This was someone who looked like him, sat like him, moved the same way, but this person was built more delicately, especially in the face. There was something... off about the imitation. This person seemed stiff, almost fake, trying too hard and with the performance coming apart a bit. There was a terrible strain in the face.

Near said, "This is A. I don't know her real name. After she started imitating L many people thought she was a boy. She was the first of L's successors, and the first to die. I think she may have been smarter than L, but she didn't have his determination and willpower. She was fragile and easily frightened. In the end, she killed herself."

The scene changed again, showing another L imitator. This person was much better at the L performance than A and looked decidedly male. The eyes were especially odd. It was difficult to decide what color they were, but they certainly held a mean look, something a bit insane. He was eating from a jar of jam by dipping his fingers into it and licking them off.

Near said, "This is B. I know his real name but I won't tell you. He wasn't as smart as L, but he was very devious and determined. He developed an irrational jealousy and decided to prove himself better than L by becoming a serial killer and taunting L with his kills. He is also dead."

Near turned off the video and said, "Mello rejected the idea of copying L too much. He narrowed it down and tried to imitate L's obsession with sweets, but the only thing that stuck was a love of chocolate. Then, there was Matt. He was the only one of L's successors who didn't imitate him at all. Yet, despite Mello only imitating slightly and Matt not at all, both of them still died."

Gevanni said, "That sort of thinking is superstitious. Besides, even if it were true, then with the way you've described this curse, shouldn't it affect yourself more than Matt or Mello?"

"A notebook that kills people is also an example of superstition. You know, at one point I had my hair dyed black just as A had done before her death. I scared myself, so I stopped it."

Gevanni tried to imagine a black-haired Near. The image in his mind was unsettling. Near's eyes, which had always seemed a bit creepy, were much creepier when imagined peering out from underneath curls of black hair.

Near tilted his head to one side and placed a finger in his hair, ceaselessly swirling it round and round a single strand. He said, "Do you think I am an abomination?"

There was an odd twisting in Gevanni's stomach, a kind of nauseous nightmare feeling, like a dream where things are wrong, where ordinary objects have suddenly become sinister and threatening, and you just want to wake up. It was sick and exciting at the same time, adrenaline coursing through his system. At that moment, Near seemed to him to be some kind of non-human, a robot wearing a human skin or perhaps a demon, a very adult demon, pretending to be an innocent child. There was something in Gevanni that wanted to recoil from Near, but there was also something in Gevanni that was immensely intrigued, that wanted to explore and investigate every part of this child-robot-demon with an adult mind and adult desires.

As Near crouched there on the floor and slowly stacked dice, Gevanni felt a tense atmosphere building in the room. It was such a large, mostly empty room, with just the two of them there, with various video monitors and computers sitting in the background, some of them on and processing data, their screens casting an eerie glow. The feeling in the room was like being all by yourself in the darkness after the power goes out, while lightning constantly flashes outside. It was an otherworldly feeling, very dream-like, charged and crackling.

Just then, Gevanni did something, and he had no idea why he did it either at that time or later when he pondered on his action. Gevanni deliberately reached out to Near's tower of dice and swept his hand through it. Purposely. It was a conscious decision. As the dice clattered to the floor, an unnaturally loud sound in the stillness of the room, Near's head turned around to look at Gevanni, and those eyes fixed on him, seemed to bore right through him. Gevanni had the feeling then that those eyes really had sucked the soul out of L, sucked it out and devoured it. It was a completely irrational conviction, but Gevanni felt that Near had thwarted the curse by devouring the soul of his predecessor. Where the others had failed, Near had succeeded. Near would not die. He was a demon wearing L's skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The last of the fallen dice had rolled to a stop, and Near continued to fix Gevanni with his unnerving stare. Then Near rolled over onto his back and grabbed the waistband of his white pajama pants, pushing them down nearly to his knees. He was wearing no underwear, and his extremely pale partial erection flopped free, rising in an arch above his stomach. He was almost hairless.

In a quiet, menacing monotone, Near said, "Mr. Gevanni, have you decided whether you want forgiveness? I assure you I am eighteen years old, even though I look thirteen."

Gevanni did not say a word, but got down on his hands and knees and crawled toward Near. There was an incredibly surreal feeling about everything that was happening, as if it were a dream or a nightmare or something occurring in an alternate universe, a mirror-universe where everything looked the same but was backwards, wrong, inverted, with the left and right sides flipped. When Gevanni reached the teenager, he dipped his head downward and latched onto Near's erection with a slurping sound. Near had almost no taste at all, not the usual salt-taste of skin but just blandness with perhaps a slight milkiness, like the milky smell of newborn infants. Near was hardening rapidly in his mouth, but it was easy to suck his length; he was perhaps a bit smaller than medium-sized.

Near was eerily silent during the procedure. There were no pants or moans, not even tiny ones, just Near staring at him with a strange, unreadable expression, something almost completely blank and serene, yet oddly intense at the same time, with perhaps a hint of amusement. Near placed a finger on his bottom lip in a gesture exactly like what Gevanni had seen L do in the video. And those eyes, those round, very black eyes, they felt like they were almost ready to devour Gevanni, to suck out his soul, but... not yet. They were merely stalking, getting into position, considering the worth of their prey. Those eyes were sated on L, full of L, they didn't need to devour another person, not yet, so they merely observed, satisfied to wait, to gather information and process it. Gevanni looked back at those eyes, feeling hypnotized and trapped, and continued to slurp and suck hungrily at the bland fleshy treat presented before him.

Then, Gevanni received a shock big enough that he faltered in his rhythm for a moment. Near had used his feet to pull his pajama bottoms completely off, and then he lifted both of his feet to his mouth at once, turning his head to one side and then the other, licking each foot in turn until both of them were glistening all over with a thick coat of saliva.

Then those feet reached down, under Gevanni's stomach, and as deftly as if they were hands, they unfastened his buckle and removed his belt, then unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped the zipper and yanked both trousers and underwear down. Then those clammy, slippery feet grabbed Gevanni's erection and began pumping, as skillful as any hand job. Gevanni groaned from the attention, the sure, firm strokes, and he continued to mouth Near's penis as Near's toes did devilish things, curling and grasping and prodding in complex patterns, teasing Gevanni to greater arousal and then answering that arousal with slippery squeezes.

Near could squeeze his feet together hard, so the slit between them felt very much like a vagina as he thrust over and over, or he could let the toes trail along the sides of Gevanni's erection lazily, stirring fire with each touch, only to grab the head of Gevanni's penis hard between his abnormally long big toes and give it a weird kind of pinch that created an explosion of pleasure, not quite painful, almost too much stimulation at once. Gevanni was wildly aroused, certainly faltering in his rhythm, getting erratic. It was hard to concentrate. Gevanni's mind was filled with Near's talented feet, like monkey feet. Every bit of him was so strange and unsettling.

Gevanni had a mindless, burning need then, a need to insert himself into Near and fuck him senseless, to keep slamming into him and pleasuring him until he actually broke his eerie silence and made a sound. But, instead, he reached out to one of Near's robot toys and very deliberately broke a leg off. As Gevanni drew his hand back, watching a look of insane rage come into Near's face, he had no idea why he'd done that. Near let out a little choked cry, and his feet stopped massaging Gevanni's penis.

In a voice that sounded more child-like than ever, Near said, "Next time you want me to fuck you up the ass, just ask."

Then, in a quick monkey-like movement that was both graceful and somehow wrong, horror-movie wrong, Near slipped out from under Gevanni and was suddenly behind him. Gevanni felt wet, clammy fingers, tiny child fingers, probing his entrance. For some reason they made him think of spiders; pale, bleached spiders startled from some dark hiding place and scurrying across the floor.

Near said, "I am not very large, so I think I can enter now."

And, suddenly, Gevanni felt it being pressed to his entrance, that wet, tasteless thing he'd been sucking for so long. A kind of adrenaline-charged revulsion started in his gut and spread outward to his entire body, but, fuck, it was turning him on, and he was harder than ever. Gevanni... liked being scared by Near. He liked feeling that he'd somehow underestimated the teenager, that Near was dangerous.

And then, Near was pressing inside, inserting himself completely, and it was only a bit painful. Gevanni rocked back and forth on his knees, pushing backwards into Near's thrusts, intensifying them. In each movement, there was pain, then a sharp, pleasant jolt of pleasure, and then the backstroke was a kind of delicious friction with mere hints of pain, but gradually the pain was getting less as Gevanni relaxed. He had a kind of languid, limp feeling inside now, but in front, his erection was anything but limp. Gevanni began moaning in pleasure. He could feel knots of fire coiling in his groin. Near reached around with those hands like pale spiders and began stroking Gevanni. The touch made him shudder. Near's hands were as talented as his feet, and they worked relentlessly in complex patterns, slowly but surely increasing the level of stimulation.

Near said, "This is better, when I can't see your face."

Gevanni could feel Near's stomach against his lower back, and then Near lay down more fully as he continued to thrust himself inside over and over and fondle Gevanni's erection. Near's hot breath was leaking through the fabric of Gevanni's shirt on his upper back. Somehow, it seemed odd that his breath should have heat. Gevanni almost expected Near to have no temperature at all.

And then Near said, in that ultra-calm tone of his, "I will make you come, Mr. Gevanni, at the same time as myself."

Gevanni gasped in shock at how tight, how very tight, he was now being held in Near's pale clammy fingers as they slid fiercely, almost angrily, up and down his shaft. At the same time, Near's penis began thrusting harder and deeper inside and some of the pain returned, but accompanied with twice as much pleasure. Gevanni instinctively bore down on Near's hardness.

The boy was manipulating him so precisely, so intelligently, as if he knew exactly how to provoke each response, each feeling, and it had all been planned out in advance. Every slightest thing Near did brought Gevanni closer and closer to that white-hot edge of pleasure. He felt like he was going insane, and was dimly aware he was shouting things such as "harder" and "fuck me" but the only thing his mind could contain was the intense rising pleasure, building and building, until suddenly it all spewed out, and Gevanni was releasing into those little spider hands, his seed dripping down onto the floor. True to his word, Near came at exactly the same moment, a sudden flood of warm liquid inside Gevanni. Through the entire procedure, Near only made one quiet gasp at his very peak.

Then, it was all over very quickly. Near didn't want to cuddle. Instead, he ordered Gevanni around like a servant, making him get tissues and clean everything up and pick up the dice and to absolutely make sure a duplicate toy robot would be obtained by morning to replace the broken one. Still, even among the mundane chores, the surreal feeling lingered. Those eyes, those soul-sucking eyes, followed Gevanni everywhere, and he felt those eyes had developed some sort of attachment to him. They weren't devouring him. No, they would wait. But, now, Gevanni was on a leash, on a chain. Those eyes would always have the option of pulling him in and consuming him, whenever they wished.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, this is creepy Near. There are so many cuddly Nears around that I really felt like doing the opposite. Hope I didn't offend Near-lovers too much!

This was written in inspiration from a story request at the death note kinks livejournal community at dn_kink (the request wasn't detailed, it was just for a Near seme) and in trying to think about assigning seme qualities to Near, I came up with this frightening version of him. I think it's probably an expression of my feelings about Near replacing L. Near is a cool character but there's something... wrong... about him.


End file.
